I'll BE
by lovedforeternity
Summary: Edward and Bella reunite after four years apart. They have been childhood friends but has time changed them? Edward and Bella find themselves torn between what they know about each other and what they feel. Will they fall in love or fall apart. Unedited!
1. Homeward Bound

I'll Be

HOMEWARD BOUND

**BPOV**

The rain hit the window of my flat in Oxford as I wiped down the counters and checked the drawers for anything I may have forgotten. My roommate for the last few years left for Miami earlier in the day, leaving me to close up the apartment we had been renting. The last few days have been crazy rushing around England trying to wrap up my life here. I have spent the last four years here getting my degree in Literature at Oxford University. It was a great experience and I have loved my time here, but I am ready to be at home, with my family.

Rinnnggggg Ringggggggg

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked at the caller ID excited to think I will be home soon and talking with Esme in person in less than a day.

"Hi Esme! I said picking up the phone. "How are you? How is Alice holding up?" I asked

"We are all terrific; Alice is her manic self handling all the final details for the wedding but she is in heaven, you know she loves all the ciaos." She laughed "Are you heading to the airport now?' she asked

"Yeah, I am all set! I can't believe that I am coming home for good, it feels like I haven't been home in ages".

"Bella, you know it has been four years, which is forever!' We will just be glad to have you back home." She said sincerely. "I wanted to let you know that Alice and I will not be there to meet your flight, she has her dress fitting, so I will send one of the boys, OK? She asked

"Esme, don't worry about me, I can take a cab, I know you have your hands full with the wedding."

"Don't be silly child, you are family and we take care of family" She stated firmly.

"I know Esme, you're the best! I had better get going, my taxi just arrived. I will see you tomorrow then, thanks for calling!"

The cab driver helped me load up the car and we were off to the airport. I was actually looking forward to the long flight home. I really just needed to regroup before I started getting into wedding mode.

Once I was checked in at the airport I grabbed a cup of coffee at Starbucks and waited for my flight to be called. As I watched the planes land on the tarmac, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous at the prospect of going home. Forks WA had been my home since I moved there with my father Charlie when I was just 6 years old. My parents had divorced and Renee, my mother being the free spirit she was, loved adventure but she wanted me to be stable so she allowed me to live with my dad. All the things I loved were in Forks, my memories of my father, my best friend and her amazing family that has been like my own. I have been gone so long and since I graduated, I wasn't sure what was there was for me anymore especially with Alice getting married, and my career path undecided. Thing would defiantly be different.

As I boarded the flight, I settled in to a window seat, trying to prepare for the long flight home. I took out my IPOD and placed it on my ears, letting the music erase all my worries. I started thinking about Alice and how long we have been friends. I will never forget the first time I met her.

**FLASHBACK**

Charlie held my hand as he took me into my first grade class at Fork's Elementary school. I walked nervously into Mrs. Hedipole's class. I had tears in my eyes as I let go of my dad's hand and walked into the classroom. All the children were seated in a circle listening to a story, when a precocious dark haired girl stood up and pointed her finger at me

"Who are you?' she yelled

"Class this is Isabella Swan and she just moved here from Arizona. Make sure you welcome her to our class" The teacher said cheerfully.

The young girl left the circle and grabbed my hand.

"You can sit with me" She smiled "I'm Alice, and you have pretty hair."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I look back now I laugh, knowing that Charlie did my hair that morning and my pony tail was crazy looking, crooked and not brushed. Even then, I am sure she was hoping to get her hands on my hair for a makeover. As crazy as she is, Alice and her family have always been there for me, from bad hair, to the death of my father to paying for my college tuition.

For years, it was just Alice, Emmett, Edward and I. We would play for hours out in the secluded woods by their house. Emmett was my buddy, but Edward had my heart. He was an amazing kid, and I have had the biggest crush on him since we played house when I was 8 years old and he was my husband and let me watch TV while he cooked. I smiled at the memory. He was one of the nicest and kindest people when my father passed away when I was 17. He hugged me so tight and let me cry on his shoulder for hours. He never made me talk; he just let me feel the pain as he rubbed my back until I slept.

_I'll Be_ by Edwin McCain came on my IPOD and my mind flew to my high school prom and I closed my eyes and remembered.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alice, I don't want to go! I don't even have a date! I protested as she curled my hair with the curling iron.

"That is because you have turned down every body that has asked you?" Alice stated

"Oh yeah, I am going to go with skinny slimy Mike? Oooh, I would rather die a virgin then let him touch me, even just to dance!"

"At the rate you are going Bella, you might die a virgin!" Alice chimed.

"I told you, I am saving myself for Brad Pitt as soon as he dumps Jennifer Aniston. " I laughed

"Edward is home from college this weekend, maybe he can take you!" Alice suggested

"Great a pity date from my best friend's brother, no thank you!" I spat, but heart betrayed my words, as I dreamed of walking in the dance with Edwards's strong hand on my back leading me to the dance floor.

There was no way that would happen. Edward thought of me as a little sister, with unruly hair and knack for falling down on flat surfaces. He was way out of my league with his amazing body, untamed and sexy bronze hair and face that looked as if it was carved by the gods themselves.

I went to the dance with Alice and Jasper, and held up the wall in the back of the decorated gym at Fork's High School. I was counting the tiles on the floor when someone grabbed my hand.

As I looked up my eyes were amazed at the sight of Edward in a tux holding out my hand to admire me. His green eyes surveyed me and he spoke in a sweet voice.

"You look great Bella" Edward smiled I closed my eyes as if to clear my vision.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded

"I heard through the grapevine that you needed a dance partner tonight?' He grinned

"Thanks Edward, I don't know how I got so lucky!" I gleamed

"Well I think I am the lucky one tonight!" He said as he led me out to the dance floor.

I would kill Alice for this later, but for now, I was going to live out one of my fantasies and dance with the man I have loved forever and would never have.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I clicked repeat on my IPOD and listened to the song again, remembering the best moment of my life, my body touching Edwards in a slow dance to my favorite song. His hands wrapped around my waist, so close I could feel his heart beating, my head on his shoulder. Swaying to the music….

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I drifted off to sleep and was only awakened by the sound of the pilot turning on the fasten seat belt signs for a bit of turbulence.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up before we landed. I starred at myself in the mirror and brushed my long brown hair. I applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I sprayed a little body spray and tried to smooth my blue tee-shirt down but soon gave up.

"Let's face it Bella, you don't have a lot to work with here." I spoke out loud to myself.

Once we landed, I went through customs and headed to baggage claim. I expected to see Emmett, but I spotted Edward before he saw me.

He looked amazing! My heart raced as I walked toward him, he was so beautiful in everyway. His body was perfect in his tight fitting white t-shirt and jeans. His arms and chest caused the air to catch in my throat. I wanted to stop time, so I could just admire God's example of perfection, but he turned his body towards me and our eyes met. I felt my blood rush to my head and my heart pound through my chest. How could one person, cause such a reaction in me?

"Bella??"


	2. Is it Hot in Here

A/N- This is my first fan fiction, so please feel free to let me know what you think

**A/N- This is my first fan fiction, so please feel free to let me know what you think. I know that this is a short chapter, but I would appreciate any feedback that you have. I have a lot more written, but I would like to hear your thoughts before I post more. Thanks everyone!**

**EPOV**

**IS IT HOT IN HERE?**

I swear I had to take second look when I saw her. I expected to see the skinny, awkward, clumsy girl that I had always protected when I was younger, and here she stands, a women with these amazing chocolate eyes piercing through mine and this long flowing chestnut hair sitting beautifully on her form fitting t-shirt. Her body had womanly curves in all the right places and her tight jeans fit perfectly low around her hips. She was smoking hot!

"Bella" I said almost as a question

"Yes, silly it is me, it is so good to see you!" she smiled a full shy smile I remembered and then threw herself in my arms.

"It is great to see you too, Wow, you look great!' I muttered still trying to get my head wrapped around the way her body fit so perfectly in my arms. "What happened to you?" I blurted out

"What do you mean Edward? " She asked innocently. I seriously don't think she has any idea what a knockout she is.

I was embarrassed to be acting like a school boy, seeing a girl he liked from across the hall.

_Idiot... Say something_

"Where are your bags?" Unfortunately all the money my parents spent on six years of college was wasted because I could barely form a complete sentence. I followed her to the luggage carrousel and grabbed all her bags as she pointed them out. A small task you might think, but standing so close to her was a little undoing. At one point, I had to reach past her to grab her small bag that was stuck on top of another bag so I used her waist to keep my balance. My face was just inches from hers as I pulled the bag through the air.

As we made it back to car, Bella started telling me about her flight, but honestly, I was having a hard time concentrating around her. I have hugged this girl a million times since I was 8 years old, we have played hide and go seek and football and even house so why all the sudden, did I want to jump on her and kiss her until she screams my name.

**BPOV**

Edward was so quiet. He used to talk my ear off and he barely uttered a word today, though he did seem genuinely happy to see me. As we were grabbing my bags off the carrousel, I wanted scream in frustration as he put his hand on my waist. His touch sent electric shocks through my body. It was hard to stand still and not just reach up and pull him to me and kiss him; his face was so close to mine. I just need to remember that this is Edward Cullen, star of all that is not mine and never would be. I just don't think he understands what he does to us mere mortals. He has no idea that he is so hot. Yikes! _Bella just be yourself and get these thoughts out of your head. _I took a deep breath and regrouped.

"Sorry I didn't make your graduation from grad school; my finals were the same week" I said.

"I am sorry I missed yours!" He said as he touched my hand. _Breathe Bella, it is just his hand._ So does it feel weird to be back in the states?" He asked

"No, but it does feel strange to see you. It has literally been a little over four years since I have seen you. Emmett, Alice and your parents had been over to visit a few times, so we really do have to catch up. I have to hear about the offers you have had since graduation and you have to tell me about all the hearts that you broke at Harvard! "

Edward laughed out loud "No broken hearts, it was all work at school." Edward said as he gave me that famous crooked smile, " And I don't think we have to worry about catching up, based on the typed up schedule that Alice has for both of us for the next two week, we will be lucky if she lets us sleep" he laughed sarcastically.

"Oh that's right, you are the best man." _He had no idea that I had dubbed him the best man years ago_

"Jasper is pretty laid back; so it is you I pity. Alice is going to run you ragged." Edward said with a chuckle

"Be careful Edward, you know if I say I need help, you will be on "Team Bella" in no time. I suggest you be very nice to me!" I laughed and glared at him.

Edward grabbed my hand again and squeezed it tight. "I am at your will" He said and looked at me with those piercing emerald green eyes. "It really is great to have you back Bells" He said

My heart pounded in my chest and swallowed hard, wishing he meant that, the way that I wanted him too.


	3. Homecomming

A/N- Thanks for reading! This is so fun!!

HOMECOMMING

Walking into the house was as crazy as I thought it would be, by the time we got to the house, Alice and Esme were home and in the kitchen, Jasper and Emmett were playing Wii and Carlisle was reading the paper. It was as if I never left, the house looked, smelled and sounded the same. I honestly felt overwhelmed and felt the tears threaten to spill.

"Bella's home" Edward yelled as he entered the house with my bags. I was swarmed by all the people that I love hugging me and welcoming me home. Hugging Esme, and being in her kitchen again, reminded me of how loved I felt when I thought I had nothing left, after Charlie died. These people loved me and opened up their home for me. I was overwhelmed by the emotion of it all as I glanced across the room and noticed Edward leaning against the wall, watching his family fuss over me. His eyes met mine and he smiled as if he understood my thoughts and that is when the tear spilled over onto my cheeks.

"I'm starving! What are we eating?" Edward shouted. Everyone turned their attention to him and I wiped my eyes and got myself together. I hated being the center of attention. I wondered if Edward remembered that or if his stomach was truly growling. Either way, I owed him one.

"We will be eating in a few minutes Edward, can you help Bella upstairs with her bags. She is staying in the small guest room next to yours." Esme said "Bella, you have time to shower if you want to clean up from your flight, Edward show her"

Edward led me upstairs and put my bags in the room. He walked me into the bathroom. "Apparently mom thinks that you need my help to shower, so I am at your service." Edward grinned

I must have turned three different shades of red as Edward laughed and hugged me again. "You always were so fun to tease Bella" I stood motionless, afraid to move and end the moment, but he quickly released me.

"The towels are in the cabinet and just yell if you need anything." He said and went to his room. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. It was the best shower ever, because I was home!

**EPOV**

I was emotional as I watched Bella with the family. She is the missing piece of us. It is just strange that I didn't notice that until now. I just couldn't believe the overwhelming feelings that she was bringing out in me. Not just this new found attraction to her, but just the appreciation that she has for family. I take them for granted, but she knows loss. I will never forget the painful moments after Charlie died.

**FLASHBACK**

I heard her crying from my room. She was alone in the dark. She had been through a tough day. Charlie was gone and she must have felt so alone. I opened the door to her room, and went to her.

She tried to smile "Hi Edward, don't worry about me, I am fine, really" She said in her bravest voice.

She was always trying to be so brave and she hated being at the center of attention. She didn't want me worry about her, but it was too hard for her. She looked so heartbroken and I wanted to heal her pain, but I couldn't, she needed to feel it.

"You don't have to be brave for me Bella" I said as I scooped her limp body into my arms and lay down next to her.

I held her tightly, as she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. I was grateful that she couldn't see the tears in my own eyes at her pain. She continued crying and I held her until she finally went to sleep. I remember lying in my bed that night, thinking that I never wanted to see her hurt again. I wanted to protect her from the pain of the world and I would as best as I could.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The shower turned off and brought me back from my memory. I have always had a strong connection to Bella, I thought that it was normal brother sister thing, but as the bathroom door opened and I could clearly see her standing there in a towel, I knew that there was nothing brotherly in the way my body and heart reacted to her. I had to stop these thoughts of Bella. She views me as her big brother. She would probably die laughing at the thought of "US" She would run away from me as fast as she could.

**BPOV**

I walked down the stairs and once again the attention focused on me with questions about my graduation and my trip back home. Esme and Alice had come to my graduation just four weeks earlier and had been my support. Renee couldn't make it, but I hadn't really seen my mom since my high school graduation, though we tried to talk at least once a week on the phone.

Rose, Emmett's girlfriend showed up for dinner. I really liked her. I had met her last year when Emmett brought her with him on one of his visits to England. She was likely one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen close up. She had this confidence and spunk that I could only dream of. As I looked around the house, I could not imagine being any where else, though, I realize that I need to get my life moving and that meant moving away from the Cullen's. That thought caused a pain in my chest that I can't describe.

During dinner we just talked and laughed and had so much fun.

"Bella, are you dating anyone special? Rose asked.

"No, I didn't really date at Oxford. It just seemed pointless, since I knew I wasn't moving over there permanently." I replied

"I don't think you ever dated Bella" Alice said "I remember we were always trying to set you up with someone, but you always managed to get out of it. As a matter of fact, the only date I remember you going on was the prom with Edward."

"You can't call that a date either. Bribing your big brother to dance with your homely friend hardly seems like a date. "I sniped back.

"I think I was just insulted! Bella, you wound me" Edward playfully pouted and put his hands over his heart. "As I recall, you were far from homely as a matter of fact you were looking pretty hot that night. I thought for sure I was going to get lucky" He teased.

"Edward!" Esme scolded with a smile on her face. "Leave that poor girl alone"

I just about died right there in front of everyone. I was slipping down in my seat; I laughed with everyone and shyly looked over at Edward as he winked at me. He was always teasing me and embarrassing me. If he only knew how easy it would if only he asked. My face was still red thinking about him touching me in a romantic way. _I am so glad that no one can read my mind right now. _

I was exhausted from the trip so I didn't visit long after dinner; I was so tired from the trip. Alice came up to my room with my schedule and duties all typed and pretty with a flowery pink pen to check off my list as I completed the tasks. She was the picture of calm. Nothing ever seemed to get to her, another trait, I would love to adopt. She always seemed so together. I was grateful to be a big part of Alice and Jasper's big day. I know she will be there for my wedding if I can find someone who will put up with me. As a matter of fact, I most likely will not have to do anything as far as planning my wedding. Alice lives for that kind of thing, and it is just not fun for me. I would rather skip the big wedding all together.

I was glad that I hadn't seen Edward after dinner, because I really need to get him out of my head. His beautiful smile seemed to undo me in so many ways. It was so much worse now than it was before I left. Maybe because before, we spent so much time together, that I knew how to push all that stuff to the back of my head, now, all I feel is Edward taking up all the space in brain and my body taking over after that.

I drifted off to sleep within moments, grateful to be home around the people I love.

**EPOV**

As I was lying in bed tonight, I felt grateful to be able regroup and focus my thought on reality. The next two weeks were all about Jasper and Alice and I needed to remember that. I looked at my list of duties over the next few days. Tomorrow, Bella and I are going to be going to doing a fitting with the other bridesmaids and groomsman, and then Bella and I are going over to look at the club that they want to do the combined bachelor / bachelorette party. Then we are going back to the house to plan said party. Crap! I am going to be with her all day! My heart just stopped pounding now since I picked her up to from the airport. I have two weeks of trying not to let her know how she affects me. I just don't want to embarrass her or make her feel weird around me. My mother would kill me if I ran Bella off for good, because I couldn't control myself. The strange thing is, I don't think that anyone has ever affected me this much. I feel like I am a magnet and Bella is steel and I just need to be near her. That is why I stayed away from her tonight. What am I going to do? She is under my skin!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOBellaEdwardOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had a very restless sleep last night and I needed a little pick my up. I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. My dad was sitting at the table, as if he were waiting for me.

"Morning" I said sleepily

"Morning son" Carlisle said quietly as he stared at me intensely. "You ok Edward?" He asked

"I am terrific dad", I said with a bit too much enthusiasm

"I know you son, and you are dealing with something. What is on your heart? Maybe I can help" he said as he glanced at me.

"How do you do that" I laughed" From the time I was a kid, you could always tell if I had a struggle. I could never shake you. "I smiled, grateful for my dad

"So you might as well just lay it down Edward. You always feel better after a good man to man."

I looked around the room before I spoke, and hesitantly I just mumbled, "Its Bella"

"What about her?" Carlisle asked

_I stammered for the right words, but nothing came out. I don't even know what I am feeling, how am I going to explain it to him._

"Well, yesterday, seeing her after all this time, well, it was strange, like I just realized I missed her desperately. I guess I am just confused, because I have always thought of her as "Alice's friend, my friend, and I well… I don't know, I just feel different, and I am scared dad!" I lowered my head waiting for the shock to appear or the lecture about taking advantage of her, but when I looked up, I just saw a smile spread across his face.

"You have it bad Edward! You love Bella!" He smiled brightly

"Gosh Dad, keep it down, I don't want the whole world to know, and don't you think that love is kind of a strong word? " I whispered

My father laughed quietly and smiled "Edward, she is not your sister, it is not wrong for you to care about her. I would love to see you two together. Nothing would make me happier, because you are one of the best men I know and Bella deserves the best." He said sincerely

"Thanks dad, I do feel better, but I still don't know what to do, do you have any suggestions?"

I asked hopefully

"Just enjoy her, Edward, and spend as much time as you can with her. Things will happen naturally if they are meant to be."

"You are right dad. I think I can manage that. Thanks dad, you are the best." I said patting his shoulder as I headed towards the stairs. "I better get ready; I have some things on my agenda today." I smiled happily

"Hey squirt" I said as I passed Alice on the stairs, "I will be ready to go in 30, okay?"

"Sounds good!" Alice said smiling

Today was going to be a good day; after all I get to spend it all with Bella

**APOV**

_Edward and Bella.. Uummmm I like it. I can't imagine why I hadn't thought of it myself. I think I might have to just create some more tasks that they can do together. I can just help nature along a bit. This is going to be fun… PROJECT!! _


	4. Team Work

**AN- I just wanted to thank you for reading. I would love to her what you think. Please review. I have the next chapter written, just waiting for editing. ****15 days and counting till we can all get our hand on Breaking dawn.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Twilight, I just wish I did. **

**Chapter 4 – Team work**

I woke up this morning after a wonderful restful sleep. I felt rejuvenated and excited to start working on the wedding plans.

I showered and put on my favorite jeans and my tank top. I knew I was going to be trying on my dress today, so I spent a little more time on my hair and makeup than usual. I was dying for coffee, but the search party had already started.

"Bella, are you ready, we need to get going. " Alice yelled from outside the bathroom door.

I opened the bathroom door and hugged my best friend.

"Oh how I have missed your bossiness" I said smiling.

"I am excited to spend time with you, just the girls!" Alice smiled "Sorry Bella, the guys will be joining us as well. The fittings for the tuxes are in the same place as where I had the bridesmaid dresses made. We will get to spend some time together real soon, I promise." she said before she pushed me towards the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBellaandEdwardOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The dress shop was a huge collection of bridal wear and Alice had all of us lining up and taking turns with our alterations. Emmett, Edward and the other three groomsmen were only a mirror away doing the same thing.

I went into the dressing room and put on the most beautiful dress I can imagine, not that I was surprised that that it was beautiful, because Alice had flawless taste. The dress was a pale daffodil color with a halter top and synched panel waist. I stepped out of the dressing room and Alice squealed. "I knew you would look amazing in that dress. It fits perfectly!' She gushed.

It was very flattering on and I enjoyed wearing it.

"Edward, come see Bella in her bridesmaid dress. As a matter of fact, go stand up there and let me get a few picture so I can imagine the wedding. Oh, you both look terrific!"

Edward looked amazing in his black tux. He was stunning. His eyes surveyed me in the dress and I have to say, that a chill ran down my spine as he looked me up and down. He smiled so sweetly and simply said "You are exquisite Bella" Edward whispered and he raised my hand to his lips.

Needless to say, I was shaking by the time Alice made a big deal about the pictures. She was acting a more bizarre than usual when she started putting us in different poses.

"Edward, pull Bella closer with the left hand and look into her eyes" Alice demanded

Edward and I played along after all, she was the bride. Edward started to get a bit agitated with her and told her that he was done. I was glad that the photo shoot ended, I worried that every time we touched by he would notice my labored breathing or my increased pulse.

We all went to lunch after the fittings and then Edward and then we planned to leave about 5pm to go to Seattle to visit the club and make the arrangements for the party.

I had changed into a simple black cocktail dress and started walking down the stairs.

Edward was waiting there for me wearing a pair of black dress pants and a form fitting dark blue button up. He looked amazing standing there, with all his attention on me with a perfect smile on his face.

"You look beautiful tonight Bella" Edward whispered.

"You look especially handsome yourself." I smiled and took his hand.

"Esme, we are leaving, we won't be too late." I said hugging her.

"Drive safely Edward, we just got Bella back home, so be careful with her"

I promise mom, don't worry, we will be fine." Edward guaranteed her confidently.

He opened the car door for me and waited until I was completely in the car and shut the door.

"Wow, Edward, you are quite the gentleman. This is feeling like a real date with all the slick moves you're displaying" I laughed

"Women, you haven't seen my moves yet. "

My heart stopped for a brief second and then I started laughing.

"Calm down there sparky; don't waste your game on me. I am not easily swayed, even by an expert such as yourself." I laughed at the bantering.

"Well, that sounds like a challenge Bella… Should we see if you can resist me?" Edward teased.

My heart was beating so hard that I couldn't focus on anything, so I laughed.

"So Edward, I hear that you have a few job offers on the table? Your dad said that one looked real promising in Seattle. Spill it" I goateed him

Edward smiled at me and laughed at my sudden change of subject. He played along and answered my question.

"The job in Seattle is a great opportunity to work with some of the greatest architects in the area. I did my internship there and they offered me a job right as soon as I graduated. The money is right, and I would get to start designing right away and start to build a name for myself."

"Wow Edward, that sounds wonderful, so are you taking it." I asked

"I think I am. I am meeting with them on Monday for the official offer and contract. I did let them know that I am not able to start until after the wedding. "

"Well, then we have to celebrate your new job tonight. I will buy you a drink!" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Bella, you are something else. " Edward said in a soft voice.

The rest of the 2 and ½ hour ride to Seattle was filled with amazing conversation and laughs and teasing. Edward seemed a little more flirtatious then he used to. A skill I am sure he has perfected in the last four years. I truly enjoyed spending time with him. It was amazed how well we get along and how we see the world in the same light. I could literally talk to him for days and not get bored.

We arrived at the club at 8pm and walked around making mental notes about the set up and location of the stage.

Alice and Jasper made it clear that they really wanted to be together with their friends to celebrate their last night of being single. Believe it or not, Alice didn't want any part in planning this party. She said it was the maid of honor and the best man's job to plan this party. Planning parties is not my strong suit, but Edward seemed to have a handle on things, so I felt safe in the knowledge that things would get done and Edward would guide this project. At about 10:30 we had everything all set up with the club. Edward put down a deposit in order to hold the private VIP lounge for the party. The music was great, they even had a caterer for the hordourves and we choose an open bar for the guests. It never ceased to amaze me how generous the Cullen family was.

"I think we are all set, can you think of anything else we could do?" I asked?

"Well, the only thing left to do is dance." Edward smiled as he grabbed my hand. We danced to a few songs, laughing and enjoying the music. A slow song came on and I couldn't believe how Edward pulled me so close. I felt light as a feather as his strong arms encircled me and moved with his on the dance floor.

"Is this ok?" He whispered softly as his eyes studied my face.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded my head and then laid my head on his shoulder. There was a moment when I lifted my head and caught him looking at me in a way I had never seen. He looked apprehensive and worried, and something else I couldn't put my finger on, but then our eyes locked and a he smiled at me so tenderly. I melted into his arms.

I prayed for the DJ to loop the song, so it would keep playing and I could stay in Edwards's arms permanently, but once it ended, my body stiffened, as I waited for him to disengage. He stood there holding me for a moment, and then whispered softly in my ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure" I smiled as we walked to the entrance. I was grateful for his hand on my lower back because it steadied me as we walked to the car.

**EPOV**

I was not prepared for this. I am overwhelmed; I don't think I can contain myself. Holding her on the dance floor I swear I almost ruined everything by kissing her. My face was so close, but I know it would have taken her by surprise. I did enjoy today though. It was one of my best days yet.

We got settled in the car and as I started heading out of town, Alice called on my cell phone.

"Hey Alice! How was dinner with the in-laws?" I asked in a teasing voice knowing how up tight Jaspers parents are.

"Joyful as always" Alice said sarcastically "Have you guys left town yet? "She asked

"We just left the club and are heading towards the freeway." I explained

"Edward, could you do me a huge favor?" Alice asked in her baby voice, the one she used when she was going to make me do something I didn't want to do.

"I just thought that maybe you could pick up the place cards and the thank you cards at the printers."

"Alice, it is past eleven, they will not be opened!"

"Actually, I have taken care of that, I reserved you a room at the Hyatt and you can get some sleep and grab it in the morning. It would save me a trip in tomorrow." She pleaded

"Alice, I don't know if Bella would be comfortable with that? Let me check with her."

I explained the issue to Bella and she was just sweet in her reply.

"It is fine; it does make more sense than driving down again in a few hours. I just don't have anything with me." Bella said

Alice hearing what Bella had said, asked me to look in the back seat.

"I think that I left my bag in there from our fitting today. It has a bunch of goodies in there, I am sure I have something in there that she can use."

Bella started laughing as she rifled through the bag and found two unused toothbrushes, makeup, a t-shirt, and a cute outfit that looked brand new.

"Only Alice" I laughed in response to the bag of everything.

"Okay, Princess Alice, we will grant your request." I said into the phone.

"Thank you, you're both awesome. Now I have to go and practice the honeymoon game with Jasper, see you both tomorrow. Alice said before hanging up.

I turned the car around and headed to the Hyatt Resort. Bella sat beside me chattering about Alice and some of her famous bright ideas. We pulled up to the valet parking and the bellhop came for our bags.

Bella carried Alice's goody bag, and her purse and I just shook my head at the bell hop. He smirked as to imply that this was a hook up after a night of partying. I just laughed as I led Bella into the lobby and checked us in.

"Bella, Alice only booked us one room. I can get another room if you will be more comfortable." I said at the desk.

"Don't be silly Edward; unless you are worried about your virtue, one room will be fine." Bella teased

"You should be more worried about yours" I smirked and little did she know how much I meant it.

We were still laughing as we entered our hotel room. It was a beautiful suite with romantic lighting all around. The only thing I saw was the incredible king size bed. My eyes went directly to Bella to see her reaction.

**AN-Please review- I so want to hear what you think. This is my first story... Thanks!**


	5. Closer

**Disclaimer- I do not own any twilight or anything related to it. I do own this computer and this beer that I am sipping. **

**AN- I am getting discouraged, it my story that bad, I need some input. Do you like it hate it. I am just getting the hang of things. If you have anything to say, or any help, please feel free to IM me or review. I am having a good time regardless, but I would really like to get better at this. Thanks again. I would also like to say, thanks to my daughter who has encouraged me to write this. Syd, you are the best kid ever!  
**

Closer

BPOV

I excused myself to the bathroom as soon we got in. I saw the bed and immediately felt exposed, like Edward could read my mind and know that my thoughts were not innocent when I saw it. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and used some of the sweet smelling lotions in Alice's goody bag and then dressed in the long t-shirt that she provided. I put my hair up in a clip and glanced at myself in the mirror. _I bet if I looked more like Rose, Edward would be all over me. _I laughed at my self as I walked out of the bathroom. The lights were off except the glow of the TV.

I watch Edward lying on the bed with one arm behind his head and his glorious chest bare glowing by the light of the TV. I almost turned back into the bathroom to hide my obvious joy at such a sight.

"Hey cutie, are you hungry? Edward asked

"I am a little hungry I said as I went to sit on the bed with Edward.

"Great, I ordered a few things from room service since I didn't know what you would like. It should be here in a bit."

Edward smiled up at me from the reclining position. He looked delicious as I scanned his body with my eyes, noticing how the definitions of his arms blended in with his massive chest and perfect six-pack. It took everything I had not to reach out and touch him.

Edward looked up at me "How can you still look so sexy wearing only a t shirt?" he said with his eyes roamed over my body.

"You are crazy Edward, you just love teasing me. You know I don't measure up to some of the girls I have seen checking you out." I blushed

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella; you took my breath away in that dress today and even sitting her, in a t-shirt you look amazing!" Edward said

I was stunned at what he was saying to me. I never would have guessed that he even thought I was pretty. I felt the warmth of the blood rush to my face as he starred at me. Edward's eyes bore into mine and for a second, I didn't breathe. He reached up and touched my face lightly with the back of his fingers, and my eyes closed at his touch. I felt him move closer to me, I imagined his lips touching mine. I felt him lean towards me, so close that I felt his breath on my lips.

A loud knock on the door startled both of us followed by a male voice calling out "room service" I reacted as if I had just been caught doing something wrong. I opened my eyes to find Edward getting up off the bed and mumbling something under his breath. I let exhaled loudly; finally releasing the breath I had been holding and the blood started flowing normally in my body again. _Had he really almost kissed me, or have I had to much champagne tonight?_

A man wheeled in a large table with a multitude of different trays and containers as well as glasses of soda and water.

"Are we inviting someone one else over?" I asked

Edward spun around after tipping the man and sending him on his way

"I didn't know what you like to eat yet, so I ordered a little of everything." His voice sounded light as he could but he seemed frustrated and preoccupied.

EPOV

I wanted to kiss her, I thought I would get the chance, I was actually right there; I was leaning in when the knock came on the door. I would have paid that guy one thousand dollars to come back in 10 minutes. For the first time, I think that maybe she was into me too. She closed her eyes when I touched her and she looked incredible. Her lips were soft and inviting and I thought that I would finally experience her kiss first hand, but it wasn't meant to be yet.

"Let's eat" I said with failed enthusiasm. "I know it is a lot of food, but I have seen you eat, we can do it. I teased as I tried to lighten the mood.

We ate and argued about the best movie to watch before going to bed. I was hoping for _The Strangers _so that I could be there to cuddle with Bella if she got scared, but we ended up with _27 Dresses._ What can I say, I would give her anything she wanted at this point, so she won without a fight.

After we ate and I put the cart outside of the door, and I looked at Bella. "Do you mind if I take off these pants." I promise not to take off anything else; I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Edward, get comfortable, and I promise not to look" she said as she covered her eyes and separated her fingers to show that she was clearly peaking. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" She teased.

I laughed out loud, and said "Trust me Bella, you will not embarrass me!" I got under the covers and she joined me, though she stayed on her side of the bed. I absently starred at the TV trying to think of a way that I could bridge the gap between us_. I got nothing. Not one move that would not feel forced or embarrassing. Why did this have to be a king size bed. What happened to the term less is more? _

Bella settled further into the bed and her eye lids seemed heavy. I longed to touch her and hold her, to let her know that I have feelings for her. _Why am I so pathetic? If it was anyone but Bella, I would be at second base by now. _

My thoughts continued to scheme, but it turned out to be fruitless as Bella had fallen asleep without the torture I was experiencing. This was going to be a long night!

As the sun peered through the window, I felt Bella's warm body snuggled in my arms. I am not sure what took place in her mind, but she had made her way to my side of the bed and put her arm around me. My right arm was under her and her head lay softly on my chest. I looked down at her beautiful face, and felt peace. For the first time since she had stepped off the plane, I felt peace, because she was here in my arms, where it felt right. I touched her beautiful mane of hair with my free hand. It was soft and smelled delectable. She didn't move away as she woke, nor did she seem surprised that I was holding her.

"Good Morning Edward" She whispered "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Like a baby" I lied

"I guess I invaded your space last night" She said as she lifted her head "Sorry" she said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry I haven't had a cuddle fest in years. I say we just lay here and relax" I suggested hoping against all hope that she would not move. She rested her head back on my chest and I pulled her a little closer in a hug and started rubbing her back.

"I don't think I ever thanked you Edward! She whispered as her breath tickled my chest. I shivered a bit and pulled her closer.

"Thank me for what? I asked quietly

"You held me like this when Charlie died and I have thought of that moment every time I started to miss him." She said as if she were choking up. "I felt so alone, and scared, but you made me feel safe. That memory has gotten me through many lonely nights."

Her watery eyes looked up at me and she said with emotion "So thank you for making me feel safe Edward"

My heart melted as she said my name and I looked down at her and stared deeply in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs that I would always be there to keep her safe, that I would always protect her. I pulled her close to me, and without missing a moment, I placed my lips on her forehead lingering longer than necessary. "I will always keep you safe Bella" I spoke in a whisper

We lied there without words for the next half hour until my phone rang. It was Alice; her timing has never been perfect, as I reluctantly released Bella and ended our time together. Actually, I was grateful to Alice in the first place for creating the opportunity to hold her and touch her.

"Hey Alice" I said half-hardly "We just woke up" I said as I watched Bella gracefully walk into the bathroom while staring at her creamy legs that sent chills through my body.

"How did everything go last night?' Alice asked causally

"What do you mean? I asked defensively.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know if the room was ok, what is up with you? She asked innocently

"Sorry, I had a hard time sleeping last night." I said quietly "Bella is getting dressed and then we will pick up your things at the printers and then we will be on the road."

"Thanks Edward, I hope I haven't been too big of a pain. " Alice stated genuinely grateful

"Oh yeah, we are going to Jasper's family house again tonight. More of his family is coming in, and we would like for you and Bella to come with us. Is that cool?" she asked

"Whatever you have planned for me is great. " We will see you in a few hours. I want to get Bella some food before we get on the road.

"Great take your time; we don't have to be at their house until 7pm."

After I hung up the phone, I put on my pants as Bella came out of the bathroom. She looked amazing in the jean mini shirt and a light pink shirt that showed off her curvy shape. I really needed to get into the shower to alleviate the reaction she caused in my body.

**AN- Please give me some reviews. I really want to get as much as I can out of this experience. **


	6. You snooze, you lose!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any part of twilight. Stephenie M is the owner. Yeah SM, you rock!**

**AN- Thanks for your kind words. Lady Saruman- Your reviews and comments about my story were wonderful. It looks like I will finish this story for you and you alone. **

**IS THERE ANYONE ELSE OUT THERE?**

**You Snooze You Lose**

BPOV

_For the rest of my life, I will cherish last night! _As many times as I have dreamed of sleeping in Edwards arm, my dreams weren't half as amazing as the actual experience. We were quiet on the way home in a comfortable silence. I just wanted to relax and remember the amazing morning in his arms.

The rest of the day was busy helping Esme do some things around the house. She is such a joy to be around. I think it is because I really look at her as a mother figure. She just seems so together. She always has the best advice, and the best hugs.

"So did you two enjoy yourselves last night? Esme asked

"Yes, it was fabulous" I said without thinking and it sounded a little over the top.

Esme smiled. "I have noticed something different with you and Edward. He seems to be quite taken with you."

"I wish" I blurted out and instantly put my hand over my mouth. "I mean to say that we are just friends." Esme just giggled

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you, that was not my intention. I think you should look at the signs Bella, if you really do wish, maybe you should tell him how you feel."

My heart stopped when she said that, because I could never do that. I would rather just be his friend then not have him in my life at all.

_I can just imagine how great that it would go over. I would look like a stupid school girl or worse one of the women that throw themselves at Edward all the time. I can just imagine the pity in his eyes. No thanks!_

"There is nothing to tell, but thanks for caring." I smiled weakly.

I went upstairs and started the shower. I was really embarrassed by what Esme had said. She obviously had seen that I have a crush on Edward, which means that others will see it soon as well if I don't stop. I have to be done with this whole thing. I am silly to be this obsessed. I need a distraction.

We arrived at Jasper's family home and were greeted by his entire family. They still had another cousin coming in on a flight, so Emmett and Jasper went to the airport to pick him up. I stayed away from Edward and hung out with Alice and Esme and the other ladies in the kitchen. We mostly talked about the wedding reception and the rehearsal dinner. Alice was truly glowing. I envied her a bit, having someone that loved her as much as she loved him. I have never experienced that, but my time will come.

We were setting the table when the boys returned from the airport. Caleb was a good looking guy in his early twenties .He was extremely charming and quite a flirt from the moment he was introduced.

"Bella, aren't you stunning? " He said as he kissed my hand. "Jasper, you didn't mention that my future wife was here." He held my hand longer than necessary as I smiled

"You have to sit with me at dinner, so we can get to know each other before we start planning our wedding." I laughed at him. He was very confident with a real outgoing personality.

"Down boy" Jasper said pulling him away from me. "Quit scaring the lady." He laughed as Caleb finally dropped my hand.

During dinner, Caleb had found a seat next to me and had me in stitches telling me stories about his co workers and Jasper when they were in elementary school. Emmett and Jasper actively participated in the conversation while Edward was unusually quiet. He seemed annoyed, but I couldn't worry about Edward right now. I think that I just found my distraction. I can just hang with Caleb until the wedding and then Edward will move to Seattle and things will be back to normal.

Caleb was full of energy and suggested that we all go out and have a few drinks and some fun at a local club. I am not really a club girl, but I was enjoying my time with him, so I decided to go and let loose a bit.

At the club, Caleb wisped me off to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing, except Edward who was sitting at the table watching and drinking a beer. I waved him over to dance with us, but he shook his head with a slight smile.

"So pretty girl, where is your boyfriend?" he asked

"He is at home, lifting weights and cleaning his guns" I teased

"and she is funny to.. I am not kidding, you have to marry me." He said as he swung me into him. We laughed and danced until my feet hurt.

As soon as the slow song came on Caleb wrapped his arms around me. It was my song… _I'll Be._ I looked over at Edward and he smiled his glorious smile. I wondered if he remembered.

A minute later Edward tapped on Caleb shoulder

"May I cut in?'

Caleb reluctantly let go of me and Edward put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

"I believe this is our song." He whispered in my ear.

He sung the words into my ear. I'll be the greatest fan of your life", and I melted. I was distracted by his touch and suddenly it wasn't enough that he was holding me so close to him, I wanted more. I could feel every muscle in his body indenting my skin. I started to hold my breath a little so that he wouldn't notice the effect he had on me. As we swayed to the music, Edward still singing in my ear, time stood still. I think that I would have lost my balance except for his hands holding me up.

"I didn't know that you remembered" I said when I finally found my voice.

"I remember everything about you Bella; your such a silly girl." He sighed in my ear.

The song was almost over and a feeling of dread came over me. I could stay in his arms forever. I just wish he was as into me as Caleb appeared to be. When the song ended, Edward leaned in close to my face and placed his soft lips on my cheek. His eyes bore into me, and he looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped as Caleb approached and tapped his shoulder.

"I need my wife back now." He said playfully. Edward gave him a dirty look and he released me and walked back to the table.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. _Man, I was doing so well_ _and now I am back to square one. _I wanted Edward close to me. I decided to go back to the table. All the sudden Caleb didn't interest me, not that he truly did. He was just a distraction, for all of four hours_. I am hopeless!_

Back at the table, Alice and Rose were laughing at Edward as he slapped his third shot of tequila. "Want one Bella?" Edward asked I laughed

"No, I am not looking to be dead on my feet tomorrow." Are you ok?" I asked concerned

"I am great! "He said as he took another shot.

Caleb started doing shots with him and they were both getting drunk and fast. It was strange as I had never really known Edward to be a drinker.

After another hour, I was getting sleepy and we started to leave. Edward was wasted. Emmett and Jasper had to help both of the knuckleheads out to the car. I drove home, while Edward belted out the words to the song he sang to me earlier on the dance floor. It was hard not to laugh. Edward, king of cool had lost his mind and was just talking stupid.

Edward fell asleep as soon as Emmett and Jasper got him up to his bed. I was exhausted but I got Edward some water and some Advil for his impending headache and went to bed.

I fell asleep immediately and about an hour later, Edward stumbled into my room.

"Sorry Bella" he slurred "I am sorry that I got drunk." I jumped up not even noticing that I was wearing only my underwear and a tank top. Edward stumbled over to me and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his unsteady body.

"There is nothing to be sorry for honey, just lay down" I said as I tried to get him to the bed because he was still swaying.

"You are so sexy" He said as he fell limply on my bed. I grabbed his legs and put then on the bed as well.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked "You don't look well"

"I just need you Bella" he said as he pulled me on top of him. I tried to get up, but his arms were around me. He kissed my hair and then pulled me next to him.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked

"No, Edward, I am worried, this is not like you. You just need some sleep." I lay quietly next to him with his arms tightly around me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful, I always knew it, but I never told you. I hated that creeps hands all over you on the dance floor. I don't like him. The whole time I was thinking, you snooze you lose Edward"

Edward was talking crazy, and I knew it was because he was drunk, but the words still brought a smile to my face at the prospect of him being jealous of Caleb. If he only knew that Caleb didn't hold a candle to him.

"Edward, your drunk… just go to sleep" I tried to get up again, but he held me tighter.

"Please stay and let me hold you Bella, Please! I need to hold you."

"Ok, I am here, just go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I said as I kissed his forehead.

I relaxed in Edwards's arms and he fell asleep instantly. I lay there, enjoying the comfort of his arms and just wishing that this were real, that he was really with me. I watched him sleep and noticed the face that I have dreamed about for years just inches from mine. The temptation to kiss him was intense. I could do it and he would never know it was me who started it, but I didn't want to kiss drunken Edward. I wanted to kiss sexy, together Edward. I let that thought carry me to sleep.

EPOV

I woke up and was lying next to the women of my dreams. She was resting her head on my chest, a position I could get used to. I buried my nose in her hair. She smelled so good I just wish I remembered how we got like this. My body responded to her naked legs wrapped around mine. I still wanted to be even closer to her.

Bella stirred in my arms as I looked down, her eyes opened.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked with a smug smile on face.

"I don't know yet, I haven't sat up yet. Bella, how come I am in your bed?"

Bella looked hurt as she sat up.

"You don't remember?

I got worried; I really didn't remember anything after slamming an unknown about of tequila.

"Edward, you really don't remember that I gave you something very special last night? Bella said seriously batting her eyes at me.

I searched my mind, _Please don't tell me we made love and I missed it_.

"Oh my God Bella, what did I do? "

Bella started laughing hysterically. "I gave you Advil, silly, what did you think I meant."

I laughed in relief. "You are going to get it girl, messing with a man with a hangover." I said as I sat up, pushed her back towards the bed and hovered over her body and started tickling her. She laughed and struggled against me, and every time she moved, I felt the electricity in my body. We started wrestling and in my weakened condition, Bella overtook me and straddled my body. We were laughing so hard as Bella held my hands above my head. she leaned her head on my chest as she slowed down her laughter and she looked up at me with her beautiful smile and those huge brown eyes, it was like time stood still. Our eyes met and then the most amazing thing happened. SHE kissed me! She leaned in and placed her lips on mine and tenderly moved her tongue around my lips, and slipped in inside my mouth. My body went crazy, as I pulled my hand down from Bella's light grasp and cupped her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately until my body couldn't take anymore, I wanted her bad. She deepened her kiss at my response, and then she just stopped. My hands left her face as my eyes pleaded with her not to continue, but she put her fingers on her lips and jumped off of me with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry Edward, I don't know why I… I am sorry" She said as she fled from the room into the bathroom and locked the door. I laid there stunned.

_What the hell just happened_?

**AN- I loved this twist, were Bella finally gives in to her wants. I am proud of her. **


	7. Drastic Decisions

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyers owns the characters used in this story, I am just borrowing them.**

**AN-Thanks for the encouraging words and emails. This is a short chapter, but necessary to get where we are going. **

**Drastic Decisions**

**BPOV**

"_What did I do, what did I do_?" I repeated out loud to myself. The tears were streaming down my face. I knew that this was going to be the single most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. I practically molested Edward, one minute we were playing , like we have a hundred times, and I just couldn't control the impulse to kiss him. I replayed it back in my mind, me leaning down and making contact with his mouth, our lips touching. I placed my fingertips on my lips, still feeling the heaviness and splendor of the kiss, the tongues… wait... He kissed me back, maybe he liked it…

_Maybe he didn't Bella; maybe you didn't give him a choice. If he wanted to kiss you, he would have. How was I ever going to face him? _

I had dreamed about the day that Edward Cullen would take me in his arms and kiss me with all that he is, but never once in my dream, did I walk up to him, push him on the bed, hold him down and make him kiss me. I felt stupid. I jumped into the shower and just wanted to wash away my humiliation while the memory of the kiss burned into my brain.

I wrapped the towel around my body and prayed that when I opened the door, I would not find Edward in the hall or worse in my room. I peered out the window and the hall was clear. I slowly walked in my room and found it empty. Relief settles through me and I was grateful to be alone. I took my time leaving my room and as luck would have it, Edward had gone to Seattle to sign his contract for his new job. I spent the rest of the day with Alice shopping. I hated shopping, but it brought Alice joy and it also kept my mind off of the morning events.

The next few days went by in a blur. Edward was very quiet and after he tried to talk to me the other day, I haven't seen him at all.

**Flashback**

I was lying on my bed listening to my IPod and hadn't heard the knock at the door. When I opened my eyes, Edward was standing there looking at me. I had no idea how long he was standing there but I pulled my headphones out of my ears and gave him a small smile.

'Hey" I said quietly not looking him directly in the eyes.

"I haven't seen you around the last few days? Edward stated

"Yeah, I have been doing a lot of wedding stuff" I lied

"Listen Bella, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Edward… I whispered with an unsteady voice on the verge of tears "If you care about me at all, will you just forget what happened. I was out of line."

"Bella, but…" he started

My eyes started to well up and I looked up at him and said

"Please" I begged

Edward nodded at me and sadly left the room without saying anything else.

**End of Flashback**

It was all for the best. This way, Edward didn't have to feel sorry for me and in time, I would get over the feeling of school girl crush. I would move on and Edward and I could some day go back to being friends. Right now, I couldn't trust myself to be alone with him. _Yes, this was better for both of us. _

**EPOV**

I feel like crap. The last few days have been the worst of my life. I drove to Seattle and I just accepted the job of a lifetime and it was Bella who I wanted to celebrate with, but instead I was being shunned. She avoided me at every turn. I am not even sure what happened that morning. One minute we were kissing and the next, I am the enemy. I just don't get it. The kiss was amazing; I have never experienced anything like it. Could I have been so wrong?

I tried to sort things out and talk to her about it, but she shut me down. She didn't want me to say anything. She started to tear up and my heart broke. What ever happened in her mind after the kiss, I couldn't help but feel responsible, and I left her alone to not cause her more pain.

I even and spoke to Carlisle and asked his advice.

"Be honest Edward, If Bella has all the information she need to make a decision, and things don't change, then you at least know you tried, if you don't disclose your feeling will always wonder. This could have a happy ending and if you love her enough, you won't just let her go without a fight." Carlisle advised.

He was right in every way! I wanted to lay it all out there and see if there is hope for us. Bella was the one for me, now I just had to help her see that.

I knocked on Alice's door and I hoped that I wouldn't run into Bella. Alice opened the door while talking on her cell phone. I scanned the room and was relieved to find her alone. She raised her finger to let me know she would be done in a minute.

"Yes Jasper, ok, I will see you tonight. I love you too"

She smiled as she hung up the phone, but I didn't waste anytime

"Alice… I need your help!" I blurted out

I sat down and told Alice everything, from the time I picked Bella up at the airport to the other morning's amazing kiss and then her reaction to it.

After I finished Alice looked concerned.

"Edward, if I know Bella she is punishing herself for something. She doesn't exactly see what the rest of us see when it comes to herself. What I do know is that Bella smiles and laughs and jokes with you more than anyone else. Edward, you are Bella is meant to be, so I say you have to do it; you have to tell her how you feel." She beamed

"That is why I am here Alice, I need your help! I want Bella to not only hear my words, but I don't want her to even question my sincerity or my purpose. I want her to know that I lover her, so can you do it? Will you help?" He pleaded

Alice smiled confidently "Edward, by the time I am done creating this moment, you will have a hard time pealing her off of you. " Alice smiled confidently.

I don't think that I have ever loved my sister more. I felt confident that this was going to work. I had my sister on my side and I never bet against Alice.

Alice and I brainstormed all night and spent the next day making preparations for the big event. I thought of all the things I wanted to say to her, things I wanted to do with her. I was not going to take no for an answer. She had to see that we were meant to be.

**AN- All kinds of surprises coming up in the next chapter... I am having fun writing, thanks for reading. Any helpful hints or ideas would be appreciated. **


	8. Butter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward O Bella, the talented Stephenie Meyers does.**

**AN- I have had such a blast writing this chapter. It was fun to imagine Edward. Thanks for all the words of encouragement. You guys are great. Let me know what you think?**

**BUTTER**  
APOV  
MY heart expanded when Edward told me his story. I felt bad for him because I knew he was in turmoil over the last few days, but after tonight, things would change, I was sure of it. I called in a few favors and set the plan in motion. Tonight would be perfect for them and I can't wait for Bella to be as happy as I am. I just have to get her to the right place at the right time. I walked in her room and she was still asleep.

"Bella! Wake up! We have shopping to do then the hairdressers so they can do our hair rehearsal for the wedding. Wake up sleepy head… oh then Jasper has made reservations for us to take our maid of honor and our best man out to dinner, to thank you both for all that you've doing." I continued without taking a breath.

Bella turned over and looked grumpy and sleepy and she turned to face me.

"Sounds great!" she said with feigned enthusiasm

Despite her grumpy moment in the morning Bella was very cooperative when we went shopping until I found perfect dress for tonight. It was a long midnight blue evening gown and after she tried it on, I knew it was the one. After arguing over who would be buying the dress, (I won of course) and then we were off to the hairdressers.

"Are you okay Bella?" I asked while we were getting manicures.

"Sure, don't I look alright?"

"You look fantastic, it is just that you have seemed a little down and quiet the last few days." I spoke with concern. I was hoping that she would give me something to go on, but she didn't.

"I am fine Alice; you need to stop worrying about me. This is your wedding week and I want you to concentrate on that and not my PMS." She said sweetly.

"I am, but I just want everyone I love to be as happy as I am. It seems that everyone is a little melancholy this week. Edward has barely eaten and he has been snapping everyone's head off plus he spends all of his time in his room. I just don't know what is wrong with him."

Bella's head popped up and she looked concerned. "Is Edward sick?" she asked

"I don't know, he won't tell me, but he looks like he's lost his best friend." I said concerned.

Bella' eyes dropped and when I saw the guilt and the worry on her face, I knew that she loved Edward back, now came the hard part. Getting her to see that there can be a happy ending.

"Or maybe he is just nervous about his new job." I interjected trying to ease the worry in her eyes.

We finished up about 6pm. We had just enough time to finish our makeup, get dressed and wait outside for our car as it appeared at the end of the long drive way. It was just minutes until we left and I looked at Bella and she looked incredibly gorgeous. Let the games begin!

BPOV

The car pulled up and I expected to see Edward pop out of it, but it was only Jasper opening the door for Alice and I. Edward was no where to be found. As much as I have dreaded this evening, I was disappointed that he was not coming. I missed him. I wanted to make sure that he was ok. I didn't realize how upset I had made him, and I know that I was at least some of the reason that he was sad. I wanted to apologize for making such a big mess out of things.

When we arrived I looked around and we weren't at a restaurant at all. We were at the community theater in Port Angeles. The place was an historic landmark. The architecture alone was breath taking. We were met at the door and as we were led down the stairs towards main auditorium.

Where is everyone else? Are we seeing a play?" I asked

"Oh, they rent this out for private party, now no more questions. Bella, you know I love surprises, just relax and let me surprise you." She said sternly

I followed the man down the isles. I looked around and noticed the beautiful moldings that appeared hand carved that gave the room the dignity that it deserved. The theater was set up with auditorium seating and the stage was slightly elevated surrounded by the large closed red curtain. In front of the stage was a beautifully set table for two. .

I turned to ask Alice what was going on, but she was not longer behind me. The man led me to the table that was set up, and pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"Where are my friends?" I asked him completely confused.  
He smiled and nodded towards the stage. The curtain opened in that instant and my heart combusted as I saw the stage and the decor. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was me and Edward everywhere.

There were pictures of me alone and pictures of Edward every where surrounded by three large more than  
life size photos of the two of us together surrounded by large red and white balloons. There was a big banner that hung directly over the photo that of that was take just a few days earlier at the fitting. I stared at the blown up picture of Edward and I together at our fittings I stared at his face in the photo and noticed the look in eyes as he starred into mine. The tears were brimming as I looked at my childhood and the man I love. I could have died right there from all the love I felt for him. My eyes went back to the banner that read "Edward loves Bella" Could this really be happening?

"What was going on?" I asked again out loud just completely in awe.

Then, my heart fell to into my stomach as I watched Edward come from back stage. He took my breath away in his black tux and his beautiful tussled hair . He sat down at the piano his eyes never leaving mine. He looked nervous as he leaned into the microphone and spoke, his voice sending chills down my spine.

"Bella, I have waited my whole life to fall in love. There has not been one woman that has filled my heart with joy until you. The kiss we shared the other day cemented the feelings that I have had for longer than even I knew. I love you, I have always loved you Bella and it is with these words that I dedicate this song to you." I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak, I could only sit there in amazement.

Was this really happening, or was I dreaming? I couldn't ever even dream this big. Edwards glorious hands moved expertly over the piano keys and I was overcome with emotion as he sang a song I loved called The Search is Over, from Survivor.

It was flawless and the tears that had been welling in my eyes spilled over quietly as he sang the words to me. Edward Anthony Cullen loved me. After the song ended, I stood up and walked towards the stage. As I approached the stairs he stood up and smiled at me,

"Bella will you let me love you?" He whispered as he reached for my hand. I was so overwhelmed by emotion; I only could nod my head as he pulled me into his arms. He held me for a minute and my tears flowed freely. I loved him so much and he was holding me in his arms, declaring his love.

He pulled away from me and he wiped the tears from my face.

"I am hoping those are tears of joy." He smiled

"Edward," I finally spoke, "I love you, I have loved since I was eight years old. I have dreamed of us for so long. I don't even know what to say..."

Edward hugged me again and said smiling "You are doing just fine love"

As he lifted my chin with his fingers, touching me ever so lightly and he leaned towards me, his eyes full of love and desire his mouth seized mine and our worlds became one, without doubt or fear. I surrendered to the kiss.

"Ooh God Bella, I love you so much. I don't even know how I was so blind for so long. Please forgive me for being an idiot." He pleaded

"I was the idiot, I should have told you a long time ago. You don't even know how you have made all my dreams come true." I said breathlessly. We kissed again and he finally pulled away from me.

"I promise you, that there is nothing but happiness ahead, because we are together, officially and forever. I just want to make you happy Bella.

I kissed him again, wanting so much more, but comfortable in the knowledge that we will have many more moments like these. He took my hand and then we walked closer to the larger pictures one by one. He grinned

"I remember this; you were chasing me with that bucket of worms. You were trying to make me touch them." We laughed together at the memory. Then we stood by our prom picture that was blown up as big as us now. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"This was the first night that we danced together, the first time I held you close. I don't know if I told you but you were the sexiest girl there and I felt something even then. I just didn't know that it was ok." he whispered in my ear.

I turned and kissed him "I can't believe this is happening."

"Wait, where did Alice and Jasper go? I asked looking around for them.

"They left; they wanted this to be our night" Alice helped me get everything together." He paused again and looked into my eyes

"Are you happy Bella? He asked hopefully.

I answered his question with a kiss. My lips parted and allowed full access as he held me tightly and kissed me like I had never been kissed before and I melted in his arms like butter.

**AN- Thanks for all the comments. I was typing on my friends laptop last night and they did not have word, so there were more mistakes then my usually million, so I am resending this in. Thanks for the fabulous comments. I feel so much better and am grateful that you are enjoying reading my story. I have to publicly thank Ashel13, who inspired me to write for the first time as well as I stole the ideal of a song for the title from her. I think you are an amazing writer and you rock Ashel... Check out her stories if you haven't read her, which is highly unlikley, she gets more hits than a boxer. Again. Thanks for everything...**


	9. Walking on clouds

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it.**

**Sorry about the long delay. My work started back up and 20 hours of Breaking Dawn. My life has calmed down now, so I should be back to a normal schedule. Thanks for hanging on and waiting. You guys are great! thanks for reading. **

Walking on Clouds

EPOV

Last night was the most incredible night of my life. If I were making it up, I couldn't imagine it going better. My thoughts raced back to the night before as I watched Bella enter the auditorium. She looked amazing as her beautiful curled hair swept silently over her shoulders. She looked confused and nervous, especially once she sat down. The curtain opened and I saw her eyes burn into the pictures and her eyes well up with tears. She was glorious. I wanted to rush down and kiss her lips as I saw the love in her eyes. Though I was still nervous, I went out and sat down at the piano.

When I sang the song for her, I couldn't believe the fire and electricity that I felt. It was like a sheer bolt of lighting extending from me to her. I just wanted to be closer and as we touched and I held her hand in mine, the words we spoke were not even necessary, because our eyes told our story.

The rest of the night was spent talking about how many times our paths have crossed and how many times we struggled with being honest with each other. Bella told me that she had always been in love with me, and those words just melted my heart.

We ate the lovely dinner, though neither one of us were hungry for food, we were hungry for each other, because we not longer had to have permission to touch or to kiss. Oooh, and when we kissed, the world stopped spinning and everything seemed peaceful except for the sound of our pulses racing as we tasted each other in this new way. After dinner and a few slow dances and thousands of kisses, I took her home. I left her at her bedroom door with the kiss of hope for tomorrow. We would have forever to explore each other and I was so excited about the journey.

BPOV

I woke up this morning though I kept my eyes closed replaying every moment of the night before. I can't even explain my happiness at the change in my luck. Edward loved me! It still sounded too good to be true.

There was a knock on my door and Alice entered holding a cup of coffee and a huge smile. She was here to find out what happened last night and I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Good morning! tell me everything" She asked not even waiting for me to sit up. I steadied the coffee cup and took it out of her hands and took a sip.

"It was fine" I said in a monotone voice.

"Fine? It had to be better than fine. Stop messing with me, I am dying to know."

I laughed at her obvious annoyance at my response.

"It was heaven on earth Alice, and I should thank you for helping Edward. I was blown away" I said excitedly.

"I was so happy when Edward told me how he felt, I knew you would be perfect for each other."

"I know.. right?" I said giddy

"I loved the pictures and the song. And the best part of last night is that I got the man of my dreams"

Alice smiled and laughed and hugged me tight. "I love a happy ending." She beamed "though it is just the beginning."

"Just the beginning" I repeated with a relief that I had never felt before, while getting lost in my thought of my future with Edward.

After Alice left, I hurried into the shower, hoping to see Edward soon. When I finished getting ready for the day, I glanced at myself in the mirror. For the first time, I felt pretty. My face was glowing. I opened the bathroom door and Edward was directly in front of me looking incredible.

"Hey beautiful" he said in his sexy voice as he pulled me to him in a tight embrace. I melted against his body. He pulled back from me looking into my eyes and kissed my lips lightly.

"Are you ready for a surprise?" He asked

"Trust me, last night was the best surprise of all, I can't imagine it getting any better then that" I whispered.

"Ahhh, there is plenty more where that came from" He grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

Sitting at the breakfast table, our family sat there staring at us, with smiles beaming our way. I tried to let go of Edwards's hand, but he refused to release it.

"Hey lovebirds, I hear that we are celebrating true love at its finest" Emmett teased as we made our way to the table.

"I'm a lucky man" Edward said clearly not embarrassed by all the attention. I blushed as Edward pulled out my chair.

Esme brought over a cup of coffee and placed it in front of me as I listened to all of the congratulations. I watched Edward as he sat down next to me talking animatedly with his family.

"I have an announcement! " Edwards started "I want you all to know that I have found a house in Seattle, and I move in a few days after the wedding."

"Really, That is terrific Edward", though my heart lurched a little thinking that we had just found each other and now we would be separated by three hours worth of highway.

"Bella, I would love to take you there and show you." He asked as he spoke to me as if I were the only one in the room.

"Can I steal your maid of honor for the day Alice?" He pleaded looking towards Alice

"I think that I can do without her" Alice bellowed "You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"I would love to go" I said as if I would ever deny him anything.

We spent the next few hours in the car, holding hands and talking about our experiences of the last four years, filling in the long blanks of our time together.

Edward maneuvered the car onto one of the most charming streets in an historical neighborhood. He pulled up to the most amazing house on the block. The house was filled with charming Victorian style. The house had a wrap around porch that went all the way around the front and sides of the house. The two stories were accented by a beautiful roof line and a tower that made it feel like a castle. The paint was a lovely creamy beige color with a darker trim and the house was surrounded by a beautiful large lot with awesome bushes and trees that hugged the house itself.

"It is beautiful Edward, I have never seen anything like it" I stated in awe.

"Wait till you see the inside, it is perfect." He held my hand and led me up the steps to the porch. I felt like I was walking through to a mansion, but as soon as I walked in, the furnished house, meticulously decorated just screamed home.

As he gave me a tour of the house, I was amazed at the architecture and the crown moldings that enveloped every room. The beautiful dark wood floors were pristine. My breath was literally taken away as I ate up every room. Edward watched my face as he showed me every nook and cranny of the place where he would soon live. It was my dream house.

"Do you like?" He asked tentatively

"Edward, it is awesome, I love it" I spoke still amazed by the beauty of the old home.

"I can so see you living here; it is like this house was meant for you." I squealed with excitement for him.

"I am glad that you like it Bella" I picked it out with you in mind. I saw you in every room of this house before I bought it." He whispered

He pulled me close to him and kissed me with the same passion I experienced last night. We sat on the couch in the library that was already filled with Edwards amazing book collection. He was nervous as he pulled me closer to him. We sat silently for a moment; it was just strange thinking about how hard it would be to be away from him now.

"Bella?" He said my name quietly "I don't want to freak you out, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Edward, you can talk to me about anything." I replied worried about the next words out of his mouth.

"I know, I was just wondering what you thought about when I told you about the house?"

I moved away from him so I could look into his eyes.

"I was happy for you, I mean you have worked hard for this and I am excited for you to start doing what you love. I want you to be happy.

"I know Bella, but I want to know what you are thinking about us and the distance?" He said quietly as if waiting to hear something specific.

"I admit, it will be hard being far away especially because I can't seem to keep my hands off of you, but you never know where I will find a job. Maybe I will wind up in Seattle as well." I spoke

Edward moved uncomfortably on the couch and moved his body so we were now facing each other as he held my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I know this is new to both of us, but honestly Bella, we are so right together and I was just hoping that you would consider moving to Seattle and staying here.. with me?" His eyes left mine as he braced himself for my reaction.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about this, I want you to be comfortable and if you would prefer you could have your own room, until you felt right about sharing mine. I can't be without you Bella. I want to spend all my time with you. I feel like I have wasted so much time being blind." He spoke softly as his eyes pierced mine.

I leaned in and kissed his lips

"I want to be anywhere you are." I whispered as he deepened our kiss. His lips and tongue searched my mouth until my body felt weak and I was putty in his hands. He moved his hand around my body and held me to him as his hands explored my back and he planted small kisses around my shoulder.

"Oh Edward" I moaned trying to keep my head, but it was impossible as his lips continued the search of my upper body. My pulse ripped through my veins, and I felt lightheaded as my breathing become irregular and his lips returned to mine.

**Let me know what you think!**


	10. The Party

**A/N- Thanks you all for waiting for my updates. I will be wrapping up this story next weekend. I have started another story. I hope you will check it out. It is called Trapped in Heaven. It focuses on Bella and Edward.. strangers trapped in an elevator. It will be a little more lemony, and have more excitement. I have posted the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Stephenie Meyer is the creator of our friends**

**Bachelor/Bachelorette Party**

Edward and I have been trying to keep our minds off of our new found happiness while trying to finish the details for the wedding. I know that Alice is happy for us, but I don't want anything to overshadow her wedding.

As I woke up this morning my mind wandered to the details of the day. We were having the coed wedding party tonight and everything was set. Alice was buzzing around at her last dress fitting and she would be bringing it home today. My dress hung in the closet as I glanced at it happily. I was grateful that I loved that dress so much. I have been in some weddings where my body was enveloped in ugly taffeta and awkward shoes. No, I was excited to be walking down the isle with Edward on my arm.

A soft knock on the door surprised me. It had to be Edward... If it were Alice, I would have heard her voice streaming in long before the knuckles hit the wood. I closed my eyes as the door opened. As I pretended to be asleep, Edward quietly walked across the room and slide into the bed with me. I feigned sleep, as he started placing small kisses around my face. I moaned slightly as his lips found my neck. I was more than motivated to wake up as I wrapped myself around his body and slide on top of him straddling him, just like our first kiss.

"You weren't sleeping" Edward grinned

"No, I wasn't, I was waiting here for you to make me move" I said in a low sexy voice.

"You are moving just fine Bella, to fine actually" He nodded to his lower region as I pushed my body closer to him.

"Bella, you are testing my willpower?' He whispered in a husky voice as his eyes closed enjoy the sensation.

"What if I don't want you to be such a gentleman? I said in his ear

"You are killing me Bella. Trust me when it is time for us, it will be earth shattering. Let's just get through the wedding and then we can have our time." He spoke without much conviction.

"I can't wait until we are in that huge bed with crispy sheets and no one around to interrupt us." I said as I slid off of him and tucked my head on his arm staring up at the ceiling.

Less than a week Bella, and then it will be all about "US". He said kissing my head.

I couldn't wait.

EPOV

I don't think Bella has any idea how her body affects mine. She moved around me, and seems oblivious to the reaction she causes in me. I dream every night of making love to her and making her mine forever.

We finally got out of bed and joined the family downstairs for breakfast. Dad cooked and I smiled as I watched the family interact with each other. They seemed to love to make Bella blush, always making comments about our new relationship. I enjoyed watching her every movement. She was classy and smooth in her movements while she was seated and though not as smooth on her feet, she still managed to make everyone smile with her clumsiness. I keep wondering how I got so lucky.

Emmett and Rose were going to do some shopping and then were going to come with us to Seattle to make sure that everything was in order for the party. I was excited that we were almost ready for the wedding.

The rehearsal dinner was on Saturday night and then an early afternoon wedding. Alice looked like she hadn't slept. She was always so manic with all the details, but she had everything well in hand. It was going to be a spectacular celebration.

After lunch, the four of us rode in Emmett's Jeep to Seattle. We checked into our rooms and got ready at the hotel. Carlisle and Esme were bring Alice and Jasper later on, but once we were at the club, we realized that there was nothing much we could do other then start the party. Bella had made a huge display depicting Alice and Jasper's journey. It was terrific. She had put photos of the two of them as children and growing up separately and then joining the pictures of the two of them over the past five years in sequence. I couldn't wait until Alice would see it. Bella had spent hours on it and had it framed so they could hang it up in any room in their house.

The guests started arriving as I watched Bella smiled at me from across the room. She looked stunning in her colorful two toned blue party dress. Her legs angled perfectly towards me to help me visualize her body lying across the bed this morning. She was perfect and what made her even more perfect is the way she loves. It is for keeps. I just hope that I always deserve her.

BPOV

Alice and Jasper arrived at the party along side Carlisle and Esme. Alice cried as she saw my art creation. They both seemed to love it and I was thrilled. I wanted to create something that she could have forever. Esme hugged me tight and thanked me for my hard work. I blushed and walked around looking for Edward. I saw him in the corner of the room, surrounded by some of the girls that we had gone to high school with. Lauren and Jessica were trying their best to flirt with him, as he stood there looking uncomfortable.

His eyes met mine in a desperate look that shouted "Save Me" I walked over to him as he encircled is arms around my waist. I treasured the look on their faces as he leaned over and softly kissed my lips.

"Lauren, Jessica, you remember Bella don't you?"

"Uh... Yes, Hi Bella" Jessica greeted me with a slight distain in her voice.

"I didn't know you were dating?' Lauren said shocked

"Well, I wouldn't say just dating, we just bought a house together, right here in Seattle" Edward piped in proudly.

The girls gave both of us half hearted congratulations and then abruptly turned and went to find their next victims.

Edward and I laughed at the exchange and I hugged him closer. That was priceless, Jessica and Lauren practically speechless. I waited 7 years to see that as I continued to laugh.

"You look amazing Bella" He whispered in my ear. My insides turned to jello as his eyes spoke all the words necessary to declare his admiration.

The party was a huge success and we enjoyed watching Jasper and Alice open up some of their very inappropriate gifts. Jasper was thrilled and he laughed out loud when he opened his gift from Emmet and Edward. It was a copy of the Karma Sutra.

The party didn't wind down until after midnight and we were all exhausted. Edward and I got to our hotel room and collapsed on the bed. He held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Bella Swan, and I someday, I will marry you."

"I love you Edward" I smiled as sleep consumed me, dreaming of our future together.

**AN-Review, Review, Review!!**


	11. The wedding

**A/N- Sorry for the delay. I hope you like it. I will do an epilogue in the next few days. Thanks for reading**

**Disclaimer- thanks for letting me use your characters Stephenie. They are yours fair and square.**

**The Wedding**

I spent the morning doing everything I could to ease the growing excitement of the bride. She was stunning. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes as she emerged from the dressing area. Rose helped her button up her wedding gown and I saw the complete picture. I was in awe. Not only was she breathtaking but the love in her eyes made me weep in happiness for her.

"Stop that Bella, you are going to ruin your make up and make me ruin mine." Alice scolded me trying to fight the emotion she felt. I hugged her tightly making sure that I didn't mess her up and she smiled.

"I am sorry Alice; you just take my breath away. You're gorgeous! I stated emotionally

"I can't believe that we are old enough to get married. It seems like just yesterday, we were running through the woods and swimming in the river." Alice smiled

"Well, let's not keep your handsome groom waiting." I said as Rose and I helped her with her train and I carried her bouquet.

As we were leaving the bride's room, I suddenly pictured myself in this place somewhere down the line. Praying that the man I would end up with was the man I had loved for so long. It was still so hard to believe that he loved me. I couldn't wait to start our life together. It was a new beginning for both Alice and me, just different starting points.

Alice beamed as we made our way to the door where Carlisle waited. His eyes filled with tears as he glanced at his daughter. My tears spilled over as I watched this moment unravel, this emotional moment between a father and daughter. I was overwhelmed as he kissed her cheek.

"I may be giving you away to a wonderful man today, but you will always be my baby." That was all Alice could take before the tears came softly. I was ready with the hanky in my hand to wipe her eyes after she finished hugging her father.

"I love you daddy" She whispered before taking his arm.

The music started and we all took our places.

Emmett and Rose led the procession and I looked up and saw the beautiful couple together and my breath caught as I noticed the look of love pass between them.

Edward was there waiting for me to start our walk down the isle. He looked amazing in his tux and as he grabbed my arm, he kissed my cheek. His eyes caressed mine as he whispered

"You are beautiful" I smiled at him and as we started walking behind Rose and Emmett. Esme's niece was the flower girl, a lovely girl around 6 who just look beautiful in her dress. She beamed brightly as she followed us out spreading the beautiful roses on the ground in front of her.

The wedding decorations were amazing as we entered the chapel and smell of flowers rushed at us. It couldn't have been lovelier.

Once we took our places at the front of the church, we saw the most amazing sight. Alice entered and my eyes went quickly to Jasper. His eyes misty, and in awe of the women he loved. He forgot about everyone in the room. His eyes stayed on hers until he shook Carlisle hand and held hers. He was so in love and it made my tears start to fall again.

I glanced at Edward who looked as if he was moved by the two of them as well.

The vows were beautiful

Jasper spoke first. "Alice, you knew before I did that we would make it to this day. You knew of our love before you knew me. I am honored that you choose me, that you love me. I promise you that I will always be with you, that I will always worship you and that without you I am ordinary. Together, I can be spectacular. I love you with all that I am.

My heart sped up at the words as Alice with tear filled eyes spoke.

"I dreamed of you Jasper, it was more like a vision of who God had sent me, and I didn't stop until we met. I knew we were meant to be and I am honored that you choose me. You are the man I have waited for, a man that gives me support and a love that consumes me. I promise to love you forever and I will be the mother of your children and the lover of your soul forever"

I could barely breathe as they exchanged the rings. It was an amazing ceremony with love filling everyone who witnessed it.

Esme eyes drifted to me and she smiled as Alice and Jasper kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Her eyes speaking to me of her love for Alice and for me. I was blessed beyond words to belong to this family. I missed my dad, but this was my family now and they would always be there for me.

After the pictures were taken and Alice was situated at the head table Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the coat room

"Isn't it customary at weddings for the best man and the maid of honor to make out in the coat room?" He said in his sexy voice. His lips covered mine and I felt the whole world melt away.

"I love you Bella, you mean everything to me"

"And I love you lover boy" I smiled

I was beaming with happiness as I dragged him back to the wedding to fulfill our final duties. After dinner, it was time for our speeches and toasts.

I looked at Edward, and he took his fork and got everyone's attention by clinking it against the champagne glass.

"I would like to make a toast, to my sweet sister, who has made my life fun and chaotic and is responsible for so many of my childhood memories. I love you girl, you are beautiful and I am so proud that you are the first one of us to do something grown up. I look at you and you are my hero. You are never afraid, you just love with all that you are and now you have found your equal in that department. I only had to look at the eyes of your husband as you walked down the isle to know that you are meant to be. I wish you both much happiness but my wishes don't matter because we already know that this was meant to be from the heavens down. We love you both!

Everyone toasted smiled and then it was my turn.

"Alice and Jasper, you are the poster children for happy endings and new beginnings. I loved watching you both today declaring your love publicly. Those of us who were there from the beginning and have know the depth of it for a while now, but today you proved to all of us that true love does exist. You are both amazing and I feel honored to know you and love you. I am excited to be an auntie and a sister and a friend to you both. Be happy and know that your love will get you though anything, and Jasper, you might want to consider increasing your credit card limits. I think you going to need it." I laughed along with everyone else.

The day was perfect and I couldn't imagine a happier day. I felt closer to my family, closer to Edward and closer to the happiness that I have been denying myself of for years now. I decided that I was worthy of Edwards love and the love of my family. I realized that I do not have to feel guilty that I am happy because my father is gone. He left me in good hands. I felt so relieved. I just needed to be with Edward to let him know how different I felt. How for once, I wasn't going to second guess his love.

"May I have this dance?" Edward whispered as he placed his hands on my hips leading me to the dance floor.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, I just hope your girlfriend doesn't get upset that I am dancing with her man."

"Let me ask her?" He laughed "Bella can I dance with this beautiful lady." He asked me

"It's your feet' I smiled

Our bodies moved slowly as he glided me around the dance floor as if I were light as a feather. His moves stirred my body until I couldn't take anymore.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs" I said as I kissed his neck.

It was all I had to say as we were moving closer to the exit.

"Edward, we have to see them off silly" I laughed

"You are such a tease Bella Swan" He said laughing. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"No, but I know what I hope you do to me later"

His eyes searched mine as his eyebrows raised. Asking me with them what I meant. Looking into my eyes, he got his answer and a smile spread across his face.

"You are just lucky that we are surrounded by hundreds of people." He teased as he kissed my lips.

After Alice and Jasper left and Rose caught the bouquet, I helped say goodnight to the guests and then Edward led me upstairs to our room.

"Today was beautiful" I said on the way up in the elevator.

"Not as beautiful as you are" He whispered

"There is so much that I want to tell you Edward, so much I need to say"

"We have all night babe; we have the rest of our lives."

We got into our room and I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change. Edward was waiting for me and as I walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing his pajama bottoms and as he walked towards me he stopped and his eyes took me in.

"You are so much more than I deserve" he whispered

"No, Edward, we are just meant to be." I said leading him to the bed.

He sat down next to me and I held his hand as I situated myself directly in front of him.

"Edward, I have been so foolish. I have loved you for so long and I never thought that you could love me. I realized tonight that you are the one I want to be with forever and I have wasted so many years thinking that I wasn't good enough for you. Tonight I saw two people who were sure that they were meant to be, and it gave me the courage to tell you everything."

Edward squeezed my hand and let his eyes search mine.

"You have always been there for me Edward, when I hurt you carried me to safely , when I cried you held me until I felt safe, and more recently you kissed me in a way that I didn't know existed. I need you to know how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you forever. I will never hold back or pretend again. You are stuck with me forever. I am here for you and I want to be closer to you"

Edward moved his body closer to mine and kissed me passionately understanding my meaning. He kissed me and together we came together for the first time. A new and exciting life awaited us. Now that we were one, it took on a whole new meaning.


	12. Breathless

AN- I know that not many people are left reading this story, but I wanted to say thank you for reading it. It was my first attempt at writing and it is filled with tons of mistakes, but all of them I have learned from. Thank you for alowing me to love Edward and Bella with all of you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:- I don't own Twilight, but I do own all of my student loan debt, unless you know someone that would be willing to pay it off for me.

Breathless

_Two year later_

Walking up the stairs has always been a challenge for me because of my never ending balance problems, but these days, it is even more of a test in my current condition. I have a tenancy to get out of breath very easily. As I started my ascension up the stairs, I took my first step slowly. My eyes started to drift to the photos on the stairs reminding me of how different and happy the last few years have been. I focused on the photos on the way up and I touch them lightly with my fingertips as I pass each one of them. With each step I climb and each photo I pass them reminding me of another step in our relationship. The pictures on our staircase really tell our story from the first step to the last, they show the progression of our love. It started with a few pictures of Edward and me when we were children a love and beauty of youth but we were unaware of the gift we would end up being for each other. My gawky teen years were next as well as and the progression of Edward becoming a man, both were touching and embarrassing at the same time. Next, there were Prom pictures, Alice's wedding, and my favorite picture of all… our wedding. The pure bliss that I felt that day seemed to jump off of every picture taken of me. I was happy, content and it just didn't seem fair that I could experience so much joy. Every moment was captured to perfection, each photo, another step in our lives, bringing us to today… a week away from the birth of our first child. The words that were posted coming from the top of the stairs in a banner above all of our photos were the words from an unknown poet. I considered the words were our personal quote. "_Life is not measured by the breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away._" Every moment of my life with Edward, takes my breath away. So I couldn't imagine any words that could describe us better than those words, the words that encompassed us everyday.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, I paused for a minute, out of breath and a little nostalgic. I glanced around our home. This would be the place where our children would be born and where they would take their first steps and say their first words. This would be the home that would make them feel safe and content. This was the place where Edward and I would love them and nurture them and teach them to be all that they could be. Our children will grow up around a big family, a close family, the family I didn't have until I was older.

I looked over at the wall in our upstairs hall where the photo of Charlie was placed. I put it outside the nursery because I know he would want to be there, looking out for his grandchild. A tear escaped out of my eye as I wished that he would be there to enjoy all of this happiness with me. Since meeting Edward, I have truly learned how to love. I wish that I could have shared that with him. I walked into the door of the nursery and I smiled as I looked around. Alice and Jasper had been here almost every day during the last month, ensuring that the baby's room would be ready. I thought back to the night when we finished the nursery.

Flashback

"You never know, she could come early?" Alice said as she finished the mural of the beautiful meadow that Edward and I visited every time we went back to Forks.

"Alice, we don't know if this is a girl or a boy." I pointed out as I rocked in the new slider chair Esme and Carlisle brought over.

"Well, a girl can hope, I mean maybe I can actually teach someone from birth to love shopping like I do. If it is a girl, she will be the best dressed infant, newborn, toddler…"

"I get it… but even if it is a boy, he will still be the best dressed kid in Seattle." I laughed and then the baby had given me a big kick that let me know they were listening.

End Flashback

Alice continued to be my rock and my best friend; nothing had changed since the day we met. I admired the mural of the meadow that Edward and I visit when we go back to Forks. It has become our special place, a place where we have gone to read, and rest and make love. I was grateful for the beauty of this room and everything I had been given.

I suddenly felt the all too familiar arms wrap around my enlarged stomach. I leaned back into Edward's chest, letting him support us. His head dipped into my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"You are so beautiful Bella; I can never get enough of you." He said sweetly in my ear. His lips moved down to my neck and then along my collar bone. The same electric current flowed through my body, just like it did the first time we touched. I turned around to face him and he leaned in to kiss me fully on the lips. I could never tire of his kisses, or his touch.

Edward pushed me into the wall where our kisses became more passionate. I was caught up in the kiss when I felt a sudden gush of moisture spread over me running down my legs…

"Edward…I think my water broke. Call the doctor; we are going to have our baby tonight." I screamed with excitement as I broke free from his arms. Edward ran to our room and picked up the phone.

"It is now, ok… this is good, we had the drills, and ok… this is fine." Edward stuttered out loud, as he looked around disoriented trying to find his way to the phone…. "Oh Crap, I don't know the number Bella, I should have memorized the number, I am sorry" he said looking through the rolodex near the phone his voice was in a panicked state.

"I programmed it in your cell phone honey, just relax, you are going to be fine." I said trying to calm him down.

I felt the sting of a contraction rip through my lower abdomen and I let out a small screech. Edward was on the phone with the doctor when he saw my pained look. He dropped the phone and ran to me and held me.

"Bella oh God, are you ok, this is too much … this is really happening." He shouted still a little disoriented.

"Edward, I promise you that I am fine. You are going to see me make a lot of faces today, you will see me in a lot of pain, but it is the way it is. I just need to get to the hospital so that I can get the epidural, and then neither of us will have to worry about pain. So I need you to help me get to the car." Edward took a deep breath.

"I am sorry that I am stressing you out, I am just nervous about seeing you hurt and about meeting our new baby. I promise that I will not freak out again. I will make this all about you." Edward stated with a new resolve.

He grabbed my suitcase and lifted my swollen body and carried me down the stairs bridal style. He put walked me calmly out the door and into the car as he went in and locked up. I glanced back at the house, realizing that our lives would be different the next time we entered our home. We would have a new addition to our family.

On the way to the hospital, I called Alice and her scream pierced my ears and she told me that she would meet us at the hospital and start our phone chain to the rest of the family.

Edward looked calmer now as he touched my hand that was lying on my lap. I smiled at his touch.

"This is really happening. I can't believe it. Bella, since I came to my senses and you agreed to love me; all of my dreams have come true. Dreams I didn't even know that I had. Tonight, we are going to welcome our child into this world and I am so ready."

I put his hand to my lips as my body jerked strongly as another contraction hit. I looked at my cell phone so that I could start timing them. The hospital was about fifteen minutes away and Edward was driving the car like a bat out of hell. We made it in about than ten.

The contractions were coming every three minutes by the time I was rushed into the emergency room. They sent me straight up to labor and delivery and before I knew it I was sitting up on the table, leaning forward as they put the small needle into my back while I was in the middle of an excruciating contraction. Edward was rubbing my back and his soothing words helped me relax as the medicine eased the pain instantly in my lower region.

Edward's face looked pained as he leaned in to give me a chase kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Bella, for this, for giving us a child, I know it is your physical burden, and I am so proud of you. I thought I was going to faint when I saw the needle going in. You are so amazing." He whispered

I squeezed his hand as another contraction came, but with the medicine I felt the pressure without the pain.

Alice, Esme and Rose came running into the room with their squeals of delight and anticipation. Edward excused his self to give an update to his father, Emmett and Jasper.

The girls immediately started primping me in between contractions. Rose brushed my hair and put it up and out of my face, while Alice put some lip gloss on my dry chapped lips.

"You look beautiful" Esme smiled as she kissed my forehead lightly "Thank you so much for letting me be here with you Bella. I called your mom and she is trying to get a flight out now, but she will most likely miss the birth. I am sorry."

I looked into Esme's eyes and the love and devotion that has always been there shown brightly now and I smiled.

"Esme, I am blessed to have one of my moms here. Thank you for always treating me like a daughter. I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else, then by our side today."

Tears flowed silently down the beautiful face of the women I adored. She was flawless in her beauty both on the inside and the outside.

Edward returned as the doctor came in to check on me. He sent the family out to the waiting room while he checked my progression.

"Bella, are you ready? It is time to push."

Edward held my hand and hummed my lullaby in my ear to give me the strength to push. I was exhausted and spent, until the Dr. said that he could see the baby. I mustered up all the strength that I had and push until the sound of a babies cry filled the air.

Edward kissed my face feverishly and smiled as the doctor placed the baby on my stomach.

"Mr. and Mrs., Cullen, meet your son." Tears flowed freely down my face and as I looked up at Edward he reached out and touched his son for the first time. The love and awe that he had in his eyes made me love him more (if that were even possible) Edwards's large hand touched the tiny hand of our son and my heart expanded within my chest.

_Welcome to the family, Chase Edward Cullen_. I whispered as Alice stepped closer. She took our first family photo; this photo would join the others on our stairwell, as one of the best moments of our lives, a moment that left both of us breathless.

Thank you... I will be starting a new story in a few weeks when I finish Trapped in Heaven. I hope you will check it out.

Melissa


End file.
